<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Deals by RZZMG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879035">Making Deals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG'>RZZMG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NextGen stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Slytherins love to make deals, and Scorpius is no exception to that rule. Albus Severus is about to find that out, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NextGen stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/253354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerd1026/gifts">thenerd1026</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my 2013 HP-Halloween Drabble Exchange entry.</p><p>Drabble exchange partner: "thenerd1026"</p><p>Thank you to my beta, "wronskiifeint", for the quick turn-around! Thank you to the Mod for putting this fun fest on once more! I've loved participating again. "thenerd1026", I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Scorpius led Al deep into the corn maze, avoiding the pit falls he'd designed into it for the night's Inter-house Halloween Revel. The spooky illusions he'd conjured and the Weasley Wheezes traps he'd set-up should work to keep their housemates and friends distracted for hours.</p><p> </p><p>They headed left at an intersection and stopped before a dead end. With a wave of his wand, Scorpius revealed a hidden alcove. He tugged Al in after him, and concealed the entrance once more with a non-verbal charm. This space had previously been spelled for Silence as well as Invisibility to ensure complete privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they were alone. Scorpius had waited years for this chance...</p><p> </p><p>With a powerful tug, he pulled Al into his arms. "We had an agreement, as I recall. I let you catch the Snitch this first game, Gryffindor pulls ahead of Slytherin for the House Cup, and you give me your cherry in return for my cooperation," he reminded his best friend. "Congratulations on your win, by the way. It's time to pay up now."</p><p> </p><p>Al licked his lips. "Gladly. Just... don't hurt me, okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scorpius smiled as he leaned in for their first kiss. "You've got yourself a deal."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>.~.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~FIN~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>.~.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>